The Faithful Love
by Seishirou Hitsugaya
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu, the 10th generation of the Tezuka clan, is left blind because of an incident in his childhood. He fells for- Fuji Shuusuke,who's left alone by his late sister & his missing brother, but what if it means waiting for an uncertain comeback?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **The Faithful Heart

**Writer : **Seishirou Hitsugaya

**Pairing : **TezukaFuji (Perfect Pair)

**Genre : **Romance

**Warning:** Shounen-ai fic which means boys love! Don't like, don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis

**A/N :** Special thanks for Tacuma-san, Ai-san, and my first beta-san, Tenshi-san!

Thank you for all your help. Without your help, this fic would not be on

Thank you so much! XD

This is my first fic and because it is a multi-chapter story, I hope you will review! I want to know if there are people who want me to continue. Thank you!

One more thing: This fic is set in Edo and Modern setting, so if there's a vending machine that shows up in the samurai period, don't get too confused. Just use your imagination, okay?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Victory &amp; Massacre<strong>

The Tezuka was once a clan full of successful descendants. Almost all of the Tezukas were prospective leaders. Even though they each walked on different paths, they still remained prosperous. Not only were they respected because of their intelligence, but they are also well known for their wisdom. Many people believed that the Tezukas would continue to reign and dominate throughout the centuries. But that thought was quickly swept away by the flow of time.

The Tezuka clan was slaughtered by the enemy when the family leader, Tezuka Kunikazu went to war against another clan. Kunikazu didn't bring other family members to the war, because he believed in his ability and ordered the rest of his clan to protect the town. That was a mistake. The main purpose of the enemy was to lure Tezuka Kunikazu out of the town while a group of well-trained assassins killed the other members of Tezuka clan.

When Tezuka Kunikazu returned to town with his armies to deliver news of his success against the enemies, he found all the citizens lying in the main road. He checked the nearest body and was relieved to feel a pulse. He then went to check the other citizens. However, when he inspected other bodies, he saw that some people had been slaughtered. Strangely the ones who were killed were the ones Kunikazu knew as members of the Tezuka's clan. At this, Kunikazu and the troops hurried into the mansion. When they entered, no one greeted them but the steel blades of the assassins lying in wait for survivors. Upon seeing Kunikazu and the others, they immediately attacked. The battle did not last long, because even though Kunikazu and his soldiers were tired after the war, they won in terms of number. Kunikazu then realized that the goal was to erase the Tezuka clan, seeing as the townspeople were all unharmed and only people under the name of Tezuka were killed.

Kunikazu divided his soldiers into two groups and began searching through the mansion. Kunikazu and some of his confidants had just finished checking the just as they suddenly heard a confrontation in the hall where it was normally used as the training hall or meeting space. Kunikazu reached the spot just in time to see Ayana, his daughter-in-law being stabbed by the opposing forces. Kunikazu and his men wasted no time in eliminating the attackers.

Kunikazu stared down at Ayana. Based off her injuries, he knew that her breathing would weaken with every second passed. Ayana was a housewife, that's true, but she was also trained in martial arts. She had been trained to protect herself & her kid if the circumstances called for self-defense, but the number of the assassins wasn't one she could handle easily.

Kunikazu went to her and gripped her right hand while his stringers kneeled behind him, but still providing a distance for a private conversation between the two Tezukas.

"Ayana…."

"Fa..Father..." Her words were slow and staggering due to the intense pain she felt from her injuries.

"Save your breath." It sounded stern but there's a comforting tone there, one he only used for his family.

"No, Father. You mu.. must sa…ve Kunimi..tsu and Shuui..chirou."

"Where are they?" Kunikazu knew Shuuichirou as the orphan boy who acted as a playmate for Ayana's son, Kunimitsu.

"W..When they attacked, I told them to run a...way from the tea room se..cret passage.. I managed.. to hold some of the tro...ops off but two o…of them go..t away a..nd.." Just as she was about to continue her words, Kunikazu stopped her to.

"I understand. Toshiaki, Tadao! Go to the secret passage and go after them now!" Kunikazu spoke the command to two of his faithful servants, who nodded and quickly left the room to rescue the children. The rest remained with their leader.

"Father... You must... go now... I could...n't ..." Her words, in a tone full of sadness and despair, sank one by one into his brain.

"I'll stay here. Toshiaki and Tadao can handle them. Don't worry." He clutched her hand tighter to reassure her. As much as Kunikazu wanted to chase the men, his daughter-in-law was dying now. He should stay to show his gratitude and respect.

Ayana smiled. His father-in-law rarely showed concern to others. His face was still stern but Ayana knew better after years of living with Tezuka clan. She knew that the conditioning and discipline of the clan taught them not to show emotions, which were a sign of weakness. This was the clan founder, the first Tezuka clan leader, Tezuka Kunio's belief. However, her husband, Kuniharu, was the opposite of Kunikazu. Ayana smiled weakly at the thought of her husband. Her breathing became even shallower and more ragged. Her time was almost up. She took a deep breath. She needed it, she had to tell him. _Now or never. _

"Father..." Determination flowed through her words.

"Yes?"

"Please... Please raise Kunimitsu for me. I knew I couldn't do it anymore... Please raise him.. to become a good man... that could make.. the Tezuka clan proud. And father..." Her heart was beginning to weaken even more.

Kunikazu felt Ayana's life force began to fade through the hand that he held.

"… ..." The words couldn't be heard by other occupants of the room, but Kunikazu could hear the words clear since he was kneeling next to her.

Ayana moved her face a bit so that she could see his face fully. This time her smile was gentle. Her lips began to move but the sound was barely audible.

"…"

"I understand. I promise I'll tell him when the time comes."

Ayana looked at her father. She knew that her father-in-law wasn't someone to break his promise, but she still wanted to insure herself. She searched through his solemn eyes. When she saw what she wanted to, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Father."

"Hn."

"Father, never let your guard down, ne?" Ayana put on a last cheerful smile.

At this Kunikazu smiled softly, although it couldn't be seen by his subordinates, Ayana could see it markedly. She smiled softly and stared at the ceiling. Last, she closed her eyes and drew her breath.

Slowly he put her hand down and stood from his place.

"…" Silence lasted for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"Let's get them. And..." Kunikazu turned around, his face back to the usual stoic mask. However, everyone in the room could feel power and resolve emanating through his appearance."Let's not get careless."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

><p>Hi, Sei here!<p>

Please review this first chapter, because I want to know if there are people who are interested on reading the next few chapters. Since it's only the beginning, I wrote a shorter first chapter, but the next chapters will be longer because I love long stories, so review please!

*Gave the mike to Tenshi-san*

Hi everyone, I'm the beta, Asian Tensai Tenshi~ I have Perfect Pair fanfics too, so I'm going to make a shameful plug and ask people to possibly review my stories too? Although I have nothing quite as creative as this story… I'm more of the angsty, evil writer in which Tezuka and Fuji never get together… Well, please review this story!

SEI : Ah~! Tenshi-san, you're groveling yourself too much. You're a good author. There's no way you're not as creative as me. You're my senpai in this field, after all. Don't forget the 'Forgotten' fic. I want the next. ^ ^ People! Read that fic! It's good!

Don't forget to Review this fic, just click the 'Review this Chapter' down here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: : **I just want to let everyone know that I am really busy in August, they had gave us the exam schedule. So the third chapter of The Faithful Love will be delayed. I'm so sorry! Don't hit me please… No throwing and.. hey, no fire!

Anyways, I will try to update as fast as I can, so be patient, okay?

My schedule will be better at the middle of September, so I would definitely update at that time. This might take some time, but I can guarantee that I won't abandon this story. So, rest assured. Although, with your encouragements, I might try to hurry up and update!

There's a saying in this chapter. The meaning can be found after the story. You might want to read it first before you read the story. It will be troublesome and annoying to scroll the page to the bottom while you're reading the fic. But, oh well, it's up to you. Suit yourself.

Anyways, onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 The Meaning of True Love<strong>

_Before the bloody massacre…_

"Tezuka-sama!" A boy who appeared to be five was trying to stop another boy, who seemed older, but was having trouble catching up to the latter's pace.

"…" The other remained quiet and didn't stop.

"Tezuka-sama, please stop! Being adopted here and working under the Tezuka family is more than lucky for an orphan like me. I don't want to bother Mistress with it!" Panic clearly arose from his voice word by word as they approached the intended location.

"…" The silent boy still did not stop, but instead, quickened his pace until he arrived at the kitchen. The place was usually deserted at this time because it was still 5 in the evening and preparations had not yet begun. So it was no wonder there isn't any people there, well, expect for one person.

There was a beautiful middle-aged woman who was about to head to the kitchen counter, apparently looking for an ingredient. She stopped her activity when their presences were known.

"Ah, Kunimitsu, Shuuichirou." Ayana acknowledged their arrival, looking amused by the meeting.

"Mother." The young Tezuka greeted his mother and sank into a deep bow at the same time, much like how a respectful worker would greet his boss. His grandfather told him to compose himself well even to his closest family. Of course, Tezuka would obey his grandfather and act as politely as possible to other people.

"Mistress." This time Oishi greeted her. Worry was drawn on his face and his tone shook a bit.

But the mistress herself was too caught up with the little Tezuka's calling that his soft voice weren't quite heard. If it was, she must have complained by now.

"Kunimitsu, how many times does Mom have to tell you that MOM doesn't like it when you use formality while talking to Mom~?" She asked him while putting some emphasis on every word of Mom. Ayana always found it quite disturbing that her almost five years old son had began to call her, 'Mother', when he had always called her Mom eversince he was young. She remembered the little boy running to her when he was still one year old. _He ran up to her saying, "Kaa-chan! Okaa-chan! Grandfather taught me how to use a katana properly today! He said I wasn't ready to wield a real katana yet, so he told me to practice using a wakizashi first. But it was also too big for me…" with a pout on his face. _

_Oh, s__weet old memories…_

"But Mother, Grandfather said…" Kunimitsu's voice was still firm, but before he could finish talking, Ayana cut him off.

"No dear. No matter what Grandpa said, you must also listen to me."

"But Mother, this is…" He was beginning to sound a little bit whiny. He tried to reason, but his mother, once again, beat him to it.

"Nuh uh.. Remember, Kuni-chan…" Ayana shook her head as she wagged her right index finger, putting her left hand on her hip to give herself a more scolding pose. "Heaven rests in the soles of Mother's feet."

Kunimitsu stared at her for a while, caught off guard. He didn't mean to be disrespectful to his Mother.. Scratch that, Mom. He was uncomfortable with calling her "mom" since he was big now. But since she told him to, he had to respect her wish.

The older Tezuka folded both her arms, tapping her right finger.

Kunimitsu knew that she was waiting for him to address her in the way she wanted him to. But still..

Ayana was wondering how long that calm and composed adult façade could stay intact on her son's cute face. She kept looking at him before it last..

Kunimitsu sighed and finally spoke. "Yes, mom." He had given up.

"That's my son." She smiled widely and pinched both his cheeks. He gave her a disapproving glare.

"Mom." There was a warning tone in his voice.

"…" Ayana smiled even wider than before.

"Mom…" irritation surfacing in his tone.

_Still trying to act like an adult, I see.. Then let's see how fast he will snap. _"Hmm?" Ayana smiled at him, testing his patience, her grip on the cheeks still tight, or even tighter than before. _1… 2… 3…_

The alarm went off~!

"Mom! Sto hee!" Clearly he was trying to tell her to stop her action, but her grip on his cheeks prevented the words from being clear.

"Hnn?" Ayana grinned, playing dumb. _Fufufu, Kunimitsu.. It looks like you still need to learn some patience before you truly act like an adult. _

"Sto hee!" Kunimitsu was scowling now.

"Oh, stop it? Stop what?"

"Thee!"

"This?" Ayana teased. She moved her hands while still keeping a grip on his cheeks.

"Mom~!" He didn't care that he sounded really whiny and desperate now. He just wanted these hands to go away..

Ayana let go of her son. She was chuckling while watching her son checking the damage done, making sure his cheeks were still intact, and with an annoyed face, massaging his cheeks with his small palms. Due to her prank, his cheeks were bright red.

"Hehehe, Kunimitsu, you look like you're blushing!" Ayana couldn't resist teasing her son. She knew that she had to take this opportunity to make fun of him when he was still a child. She could feel that her little boy would grow up to be a stoic man like her father-in-law, based on how the Tezukas were raised and how Kunimitsu have always admired his grandfather. He took the elder words like a manual book. So Ayana would REALLY enjoy every little bit of this sweet~ moment.

"I'm not!" The boy's face was now even redder. Embarrassed and more humiliated than he could have handled, Kunimitsu closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Why do you do that?" His mother asked, thinking that this was going to become a habit even into his adulthood.

Other kids his age may have been confused by her question, but Kunimitsu was a smart boy. He understood directly what she was asking about.

"I don't know. I feel like doing it. It kinds of makes me feel better. Why are you asking?" Kunimitsu raised his head and looked at his mother.

"Nothing." _Ara ara… He acts even more like father now. If Kunimitsu is really going to be as stoic and as solemn as father is, with that face of his, he will be a really big heartbreaker when he grows up. _Ayana thought to herself.

Kunimitsu didn't say anything to his mother again. She seemed to be thinking about something. Oh well, he had to ask his mom about the matters in hand. He was so distracted by her actions that he had forgotten all about it. That was no good. He was letting his guard down. He sighed and began chanting in his head that he shouldn't get careless. His grandfather would be disappointed when he returned and found out that his grandson had been careless. _Hhh… Must not get distracted by Mom… Must not get distracted by Mom… Yudan sezu ni ikou! Oh, wait. I have to quickly tell Mom about the matter__. _

"Mom, Oishi and I want to tell you something." Kunimitsu turned to Oishi, who had been silent throughout the mother-son interaction.

"That reminds me. I'm sorry, Shuuichirou. We were only talking to each other, you must have felt out of place ne? Gomen ne..." Ayana apologized slowly.

At first, Oishi only stared back at her, then, looking startled, he shook out of his reverie. The mistress was making conversation with him. It was rude not to reply to her. "No, it's okay Mistress. I don't mind. Really, I'm the one who is disturbing both of you."

"First Kunimitsu, now you too? Shuuichirou, you don't have to call me Mistress like everyone else around here does. You're special. I adopted you. I would prefer that you call me Mom, but since you still remember your own mother and if you do not want to disrespect her, you can just call me Ayana-san. That would be fine as well."

Kunimitsu stayed silent, but agreed with his mother. Oishi was not his servant, so he didn't need to call him by an honorific. He didn't really like it. After all, Oishi is his playmate and his friend.. or in his case, his only friend in fact.

Because the Tezuka clan was and is a strong and honorable clan, many people feared and respected them at the same time. Interaction between the ordinary people and the Tezukas was mainly for business or partnership and rarely sprouted into a relationship based on friendship.

Tezuka never said anything, but he was actually happy when his mom brought Oishi in as his playmate. Oishi is kind and didn't try to leech off him or ingratiate him. He was also affable, courteous and sincere, making him an overall nice person. _Only one thing though…_

"Oh no! What are you saying, Mistress? How could I call you "mom"? It's really impolite. You were kind enough to bring me in and let me stay here. You already give me food and shelter. That already is too much for a poor orphan boy like me! You even allowed me to be Tezuka-sama's playmate. I don't think I deserve all of this. I am really grateful to you and the Tezuka clan!" Ooshi's worries and emotions all flowed out of his mouth in the form of words. He had been thinking about this for a long time ever since he entered the Tezukas' life. He never dared say them outloud, but now he had blurted them out. To say that he was embarrassed was an understatement. _Oh no! What did I just say? Mistress will be mad at me for thinking like this! _

To his surprise, the older Tezuka didn't scold him. She kneeled down to his level and smiled. She even patted him on the head affectionately. "Well, I'm glad. Fufufu... I didn't know that you thought of me that way. I feel really honored now, Shuuichi-kun~!" When he heard the nickname, Oishi blushed. Ayana then stood up and sat down in a nearby chair. The kids followed and stood in front of her. "I still prefer if you don't call me Mistress though."

Oishi seemed to think about this, then slowly, he looked at Ayana and began to speak. "Then how about… A…" He seemed reluctant to go on, but Ayana encouraged him.

"A…?"

"A-Ayana-sama?" He finished the word.

"Ayana-sama, ne…" She tapped her chin and thought for a while before she responded to his word. "Okay. As long as it isn't Mistress. It sounds much better than that, don't you think so, Kunimitsu?" She looked at her own child, waiting for his opinion.

"Hn. It would be even better if Oishi didn't call me 'Tezuka-sama'. We are playmates, aren't we, mother?" Little Tezuka looked at her mother who nodded, agreeing to his statement.

"That's right. You are both playmates. Therefore, Shuuichi…" She turned to the other boy. "You don't need to call Kunimitsu with an honorific either."

"But…"

Both Tezukas looked at him. They didn't seem as if they would buy his excuses even if he could give them out. It looked as if he would just need to go along with their demands. Slowly, he nodded his head. "I understand, Ayana-sama, Tezuka-sa…" He stopped, then opened his mouth again. "Tezuka."

"Good." Ayana patted him again. Oishi was really happy now. Ayana-sama was really kind and Tezuka was also a very good friend. The orphan, considered Tezuka as his best friend. After a long time, Oishi finally felt as if he had a family again. He could feel tears well up in his eyes at the thought. He was so touched by the mother-son kindness. How could he ever repay them? Was he even able to repay them at all? _They are so kind. I promise that I will devote myself to the Tezuka clan. They have given me so much that I could have only dreamt of. Please bless them, God. _He silently prayed for them.

"Ooh, Shuuichirou… Stop worrying so much. Don't cry okay? Here, use this." Ayana gave her handkerchief to Oishi, who at first rejected it, in worry that he might soil the clean fabric. But Ayana kept pestering him until he thanked her and took the white handkerchief from her hand.

"Mom?" Kunimitsu lightly tugged at his mom's sleeve to get her attention.

"Yes dear?" She turned to him.

"Today I asked about Oishi's dream."

"Uh huh…" Ayana nodded her head, indicating that she was still listening to him.

"He said that he wanted to be a doctor." Ayana was surprised. Not many children wanted to be a doctor around here. Oishi might have possibly been the only child with that dream. Most kids wanted to be a warrior like the ones in the Tezuka clan or just simply gain wealth and live a comfortable life.

When she asked why he wanted to be a doctor, he looked down and said in a small voice. "Because… because… I want to help people who are injured. I want to help… people who are sick but don't have money."

"My, my. What a great dream you got there, Shuuichirou." The female Tezuka clapped her hands and praised him. He scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly. "How about you, Kunimitsu? Do you want to become a doctor too, like Shuuichirou?"

With a calm demeanor, the younger of the two Tezukas firmly said no.

"What do you want to become then?"

"I want to become a great leader like grandfather… And I also want…" Ayana and Oishi nodded, encouraging the young boy to continue. "I want to find my true love."

At this, Ayana's ears perked. Did she hear right? Her five-year old Kunimitsu wanted what? However, Oishi just cocked his head, not quite understanding what Kunimitsu was saying.

"True… love?" She sounded uncertain.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the book I'm reading said that if I have a true love, I would have the world with me. If I want to unite the people and become a great leader, then I must have a true love." He quickly reasoned. "Ohhh… So you aim for world domination?" Ayana chuckled slightly at her child's logic.

"No, I don't want that. I just want to be a great leader for the Tezuka clan, mom. That's why I need to have a true love."

"Do you understand what true love really means?"

"Not really." Kunimitsu admitted quietly.

"True love…" Ayana began to explain, "It's when both lovers can keep talking and never stop talking to each other because there's so many topics to talk about. But it could also be silence. They don't have to say anything because they understand each other without words. And those moments are never uncomfortable, my dear."

"Mom, how come you said that true love could mean that they can keep talking and talking, but then you said again they can understand each other without words. Which one is right one?" Both children looked at her.

"That's because true love has varieties. True love is when two people complete each other."

"How so?" Oishi was becoming curious as well.

"Because without the other, one feels incomplete."

"They are that dependent on each other? It sounds like they need to learn to be more independent."

Ayana smiled at them. "When you have a true love, it can't be helped."

"Then how do we know if we fall in love?"

"You will know when the time comes."

"Hnn…" Both of them nodded their heads even though they still didn't fully grasp what she meant.

Kunimitsu then had a question. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What if I don't find my true love?"

Ayana seemed to think about this. "What do you mean?" She asked in return.

He propped his chin in his hand. "I don't know. Maybe they're gone… to… to another continent, maybe?"

"Then wait for them."

"What if they don't come back?"

"Then you could find another love."

"Huh? But you only have one true love, right?"

"That's right. Once in a lifetime. That's why it's well-treasured and why you should treasure it boys."

"So why did you tell me to find another love?"

"If you want to find your true love, you need to have a faithful love , in order to have it, you need a faithful heart. It's your choice though, whether or not you want to wait. You want to wait for them to come back, right Kunimitsu? So you must learn what it means by P-a-t-i-e-n-c-e, Kunimitsu~"

Just as Kunimitsu was about to respond, several cries cut through the air. Clashing blades and the sounds of battle were audible outside. Ayana, hearing the commotion, turned to the children and commanded for them to follow her. They ran to the training hall, but unfortunately ran into what seemed like a group of assassins who were trying to kill them as soon as they spotted the group.

"Kunimitsu! Run and take Shuuichirou with you! Escape through the secret passage in the tea room!"

"But mom…" As he protested, an assassin rushed towards him with the blade pointed at him. Kunimitsu shut both his eyes and prepared for pain, but to his surprise, his mom was there, stopping the strike with her own blade that she had taken from the wall.

"Go! Use the wakizashi if anything dangerous happens!"

"But Mom…"

"Listen to me!" She shouted, her sword meeting another blade. _I need to make an opening so that Kunimitsu and Shuuichirou can escape. I am outnumbered… _Ayana tried to force the attackers back and succeeded, with a great amount of difficulty. When she backed them up to the doorway, she shouted back to the kids. "Go now!"

The younger Tezuka ran with Oishi after taking one last look on the female Tezuka. They disappeared around the corner and successfully escaped.

Ayana sighed in relief. _At least the children will be safer there than here. _She needed to hold them off as long as she could so that they could escape.

But the assassins didn't seem to want to let them go. One of the assassins who seemed to be the leader, told two of the others to go after the kids. "Go after those damn brats, you two! We mustn't even let a kid escape! All under the Tezuka name must be dead!"

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison, moving towards where Tezuka and Ooishi had moved. However, Ayana blocked them just before they reached the corner.

"Don't even think of leaving. You must beat me first." Ayana then began her fight, but was too caught up in her battle that when she was attacked by the others, she was momentarily surprised and the two got away, running after the childen._ Oh no! The kids! _But she didn't have time to worry, due to the continued assaults by her opponents.

"You must pay attention to your opponents, young missy."

At this, Ayana scoffed. _Young missy? I'll teach them respect._ Her scoff seemed to offend her attacker as the strikes grew stronger and stronger.

The fight ended after about 20 minutes in the opponent's favor. The head assassin used his sword to lift up Ayana's chin.

"Such a beautiful face. Be one of my concubines and I might spare your life." He said with a smug face. The other assassins tried to protest, but he quieted them down.

Ayana looked at him and spoke, challenge was detected in every word she said.

"Over my dead body."

"Your loss then. " The assassin removed his sword from her skin and held it up. "It's a shame that you're a Tezuka. If you want to condemn someone, then condemn the Tezuka clan for your misfortune. "Now… Die!"

The blade struck through her chest. She could feel the pain radiating throughout her body. Vaguely, she heard her father-in law's voice beside her., or so she thought. She blinked a few times until she could see clearly again. Her father-in-law is really here. It is not an illusion after all.

"Ayana."

* * *

><p>1.) Kaa-chan or Okaa-chan is a cuter and more childlish way of calling 'mom', this could mean you're very close to her. Okaa-san is the formal way to call mom, there're some higher way to call other than Okaa-san, for example : Okaa-sama, etc.<p>

2.) Wakizashi is a short sword smaller than a katana.

3.) Heaven rests in the soles of Mother's feet.

= An old saying of how children should respect and make his mother happy so that the blessing would come to them.

The definition of true love is from my own opinion and also based on some article I read in Google.

A/N: Hi, Sei here! ^/^

Thank you for everything! (Support, suggestions, etc) –bows deeply-

Thanks to the beta, Tenshi-san.

Wai~! u I'm glad to know there are people who are willing to read this fic and even spend time to review! There are so much thing I wanted to say, but there would be too much drama because sometimes I am a mawkish (it's kind of person who like to hyperbole).

-Well, people, if there're some sentences you couldn't understand then just tell me, I will try to explained it to you.

-Hey, don't you think it's longer than the first chap? Hehe. As I promised to do before, I had written it longer. ' this is really depended on the suddenness pop out of the ideas themselves, Somehow the ideas came whenever I was busy AND in class. LOL. What can I do if my mind keep wandering around? The ideas keep popping out inside my 'not-so-innocent' mind and I tried, really, I TRIED not to grin so obviously that would lead my friends to think that I am a maniac. Hahaha..

Anyways, minna-san, did you enjoy the story? Then after you have finished reading this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! ^ ^


End file.
